


Fulfilled

by Badassium1970



Series: Small Dick Ross [8]
Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Angst, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/M, Filming, Humiliation, M/M, Orgy, Polygrumps, Premature Ejaculation, ShipGrumps, Small Dick Ross, Small Penis, Smut, cum in pants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-10
Updated: 2018-03-16
Packaged: 2019-03-29 13:57:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Badassium1970/pseuds/Badassium1970
Summary: Ross' fantasy is fulfilled, but was it everything he had hoped for?





	1. Chapter 1

Today was the day.

The day that all this was leading up to.

The day that Ross had been waiting for.

The day that Ross had been fantasizing about for so long and couldn’t believe was really happening.

Fuck Ross was nervous.

Before now it still just seemed like a dream. Even with the sexual escapades that he’d been allowed to indulge in, the idea that all of it was going to come together to form his biggest sexual fantasy hadn’t caught up with him until now.

He knew what the scene would be, of course he did. Describing the fantasy in detail to Dan and Brian had been a little humiliating until he realised how turned on his boyfriends were by the idea. Brian would never admit it, but Ross knew he had lost his composer more than once when they spoke about it. Seeing Brian blush was rare, as was seeing him tongue-tied, but Ross’ description of what he had been dreaming of caused Brian to short circuit, much to Dan and Ross’ amusement.

The idea was that Jack would act like he was getting ready to film a video, something promotional or whatever, it didn’t really matter. He would be doing some test filming with some of the others. At some point Ross would walk by, wearing jeans that were too big with no belt to help hold them up. He’d be asked to reach something up high, or something that would cause him to stretch and his pants would fall down, something he could be sure of; he tested, multiple times. It would then be revealed that he wasn’t wearing boxers and his tiny cock would be revealed to everyone at the office. Ross wasn’t sure if they were going to act like they had never seen his cock before, or they would reveal what had gone on during their separate times with Ross because Ross wanted a little bit of a surprise but he had hinted that he would prefer the first option, at least it was what he usually thought about.

Going into work was nerve-racking but at least Dan and Brian had stayed the night so they could go to work with him and make sure that Ross was okay with doing this. They made it clear that Ross could back out at any moment and no-one would be mad about it or take it personally. Ross wanted to do this, regardless of his nerves. He’d felt nervous every time he’d been with one of his friends but they faded over time and there hadn’t been a moment where he’d not enjoyed himself or wanted to stop.

It seemed like a normal day for a while, a despite the fact that he was anticipating the day's events, Ross managed to get quite a bit of work done before Jack started setting up his equipment.

“Hey Ross, we’re about to get started with the ad for the new sportswear, you ready?”

Ross nodded saving his work before following Arin into the main area where Jack was filming. He wasn’t sure where the idea for sportswear had come from, but he knew that they weren’t planning on selling sportswear anytime soon.

“Okay so basically, we’re gonna have a lot of failed attempts at exercising, so if everyone starts with some stretching.” Jack directed where people should stand, making sure that Ross was right in the centre.

“Okay, one, two, three and action,” Jack called, and everyone began stretching, making noises as if it was difficult for them. Ross started with his arms, dragging out the process a bit, needed a moment to get into the right headspace. When he was there, he lifted his arms about his head, stood on his tiptoes, and stretched a high as he could.

THUD.

The sound of Ross’ jeans hitting the floor somehow seemed to drown out all other noise in the room. Maybe it was just because Ross was so excited yet anxious, but everyone else felt that way as well. The cool breeze against Ross’ lower body felt nice, almost too nice, and he knew he had a semi right now, and no way to hide it.

It didn’t take long for laughter to fill the room, some people were trying to stifle it, while others made no effort to. Ross’ arms dropped and he went to cover himself, only to have his arms stopped by Dan.

Looking up at his boyfriend Ross saw Dan quickly mouth if everything was okay. Ross nodded and Dan went back into the scene.

“Not so fast pretty boy,” Dan cooed. He still struggled with being mean, which meant the humiliation thing could be difficult, but Ross didn’t mind. It felt more real when Dan was just being himself and not putting on an act.

Hmm, so that’s why you never wanted to go to the spa with the boys. Can’t say I’m surprised,” Suzy commented as her eyes roamed Ross’ small frame. He noticed that she was wearing a leather tank top with a zip down the middle that was undone enough to show her cleavage. Ross knew that she had worn that to remind him of their time together, and combined with the fact that his wrists were being held together by Dan Ross could feel himself getting hard and he began to struggle, trying to break free.

Dan didn’t put up a fight, but before Ross could pull his pants up Arin stood on them with one foot.

“I’d advise against doing that. I mean, you clearly wanted this right? Judging by how hard you are I’d say you’ve thought about this a lot,” Arin drawled, his hands on Ross’ shoulders, messaging them gently.

“Y’know, I should fire you for something like that, but I’ll give you a choice. You either step out of these jeans and deal with the humiliation, or you’re fired,” Arin whispered just loud enough so that everyone could hear him. Ross felt his cock leaking pre-cum at this point, and he heard Vernon whisper something about it to Barry and Holly who were standing near him.

Not wanting to be fired, Ross complied with Arin’s demands, stepping out of his jeans, and out of the corner of his eyes, he saw Brian pick them up and move them. Where? He wasn’t sure, and that only added to the humiliation he was feeling right now.

“Glad you made the right choice,” Arin smirked, so close to Ross’ face that Ross could feel his lips move. Now that he had been with Suzy, Ross wondered if she was the reason Arin was so good at this.

Speaking of Suzy, she was still staring at Ross, well everyone was, but she was more blatant about it.

“What ‘cha thinking about Suzy?” Holly asked, knowing the look in her girlfriend’s eyes. She was planning something.

“I was just wondering what Dan and Brian thought about Ross’ size. I mean, it’s no secret that Ross is a little twink, seems right up your ally Bri, and he seems to have a humiliation kink, lucky huh?” Suzy grinned, and Brian couldn’t help but smile back. Ever since Suzy had been with Ross, she and Brian had grown closer over their shared interest in domming.

“And Dan, it must have made it easier for you to adjust, what with Ross’ girlish figure anyway.”

Dan gave a small nod, not comfortable enough to share that he and Ross hadn’t actually done much together sexually because Dan was still overcoming some fears and still coming to terms with the fact that he liked guys, or at least Ross and Brian. Suzy still noticed Dan’s slight discomfort and moved on.

“So? What do you think?” She asked again, directing the question more towards Brian who was more than happy to answer.

“Well I wasn’t surprised when I found out, but I wasn’t disappointed either,” Brian stopped himself for a moment, needed to get into the right headspace. He wasn’t about to get sappy over his boyfriend’s dick.

“I mean, it’s a real confidence booster when you can put your boyfriend’s dick next to yours and it’s not even half the size.”

Dan nodded in agreement, cockily stated ‘it’s true,’ towards the others. Ross didn’t even try to defend himself, knowing that it wasn’t worth pointing out that Brian was only a couple inches bigger than him, although admittedly a lot thicker, or that Dan was only just over the halfway point and that was only when he was hard.

“Seems like he isn’t that good at holding his cum though, a shame isn’t it?” Suzy questioned, watching as Ross leaked more and more pre-cum.

A small groan filled the room. Vernon blushed bright red, the front of his pants had a few wet patches and it was clear that he had cum in his pants, but no one paid him any mind, well one person may have, but if Jack’s attention had shifted no one said anything.

“Nah, it’s fun making him have to walk around the office with cum in his pants.”

“I know the feeling,” Suzy’s eyes flicked over to Arin and then Holly who both looked at each other wide-eyed and bashful.

“Sorry sweeties,” Suzy’s voice was sweet but her apology was insincere.

“How close do you think he is? I give him another minute, what does everyone else think?” Suzy addressed the room, trying to get the quieter people involved.

“I’d say like twenty seconds,” Jack drawled from behind the camera.

“I second that,” Dan nodded in agreement.

“Ross seems like a good boy, if I told him to, he’d probably try his best to hold out for another five minutes, but I’d say a minute and a half,” Arin wagered, subtly reminding Ross of their time together.

“I wouldn’t give him much longer than a minute, thirty seconds at best,” Brian smirked, remembering his first time with Ross and how Ross came without being touched.

Holly, Vernon and Barry remained silent, content watching the scene taking place but Suzy wasn’t having it and asked them the same question again.

“I dunno, like a minute,” Vernon shrugged, embarrassed at the fact that he already came, but seeing Ross so close made him feel a little better about himself. The way that Jack was looking at him also helped.

“Forty-seven seconds,” Holly’s cheerful voice rang out and Suzy couldn’t help but chuckle at how cute her girlfriend was.

“Specific, I like it. What about you Barry?” Barry had been pretty much silent since this began, but the obvious bulge in his pants gave his enjoyment away.

“Like ten seconds.” Barry had found that headspace that allowed him to be better at dirty talk. He’d been thinking about it a lot since his time with Ross and was more prepared for this moment.

Suzy was surprised by Barry’s dominant, almost cocky tone. It wasn’t something she expected, but she liked it and wanted to see how far it went, especially when she saw the effect it had on Ross who was biting his lip, trying to restrain the moans so they only came out as whimpers; his eyes darting around the room, unable to fixate on anyone. He was clearly trying to not to cum, and Suzy didn’t think Barry’s guess was far off.

“Really? What makes you think that?”

Everyone’s eyes were on Barry at this point, surprised by his sudden burst of confidence. Barry did his best to ignore the attention, focusing on Ross and how close he was.

“Small dicks always cum quick,” Barry’s tone was nonchalant, and his seeming lack of interest was a turn on for Ross who let out a louder moan, no longer able to restrain himself.

“Have a lot of experience with that Barry?” Brian smirked. Everyone knew that Barry was packing, but it didn’t hurt to tease.

“Not personally,” Barry retorted, unphased by Brian’s taunts.

“But I’ve been with guys that can’t seem to hold it,” Barry stated, even though it wasn’t true and Ross remained the only guy that he had been with, and Barry had been the first to cum when they had their time together.

These facts didn’t seem to mean anything to Ross, who could no longer hold back. He came hard, his mouth open, letting out a silent scream of pleasure. Everything felt like too much and not enough all at once, he wanted to be touched but felt too sensitive as he spilt his load all over the floor. The humiliation continued in his head, things that his friends had said replaying in his head. Somewhere behind the noise in his head, he heard someone say something to Jack about getting the money shot and others laughing at the fact that he had cum just from everyone’s words but he was too far gone to know who it was or what exactly they were saying.

It took a while for him to come down from his headspace, and when he did he was sitting on the couch, the room already cleaned up. Someone had draped a blanket around him and Ross couldn’t help but snuggle into it, feeling a wave of tiredness rush over him. He heard mumblings from the people around him, all going back to what they were working on. Ross was pretty sure he heard Jack as Vernon on a date, and something about Suzy, Arin and Holly having a session together. It made him feel weirdly happy that his friends were becoming closer because of this experience, and the feelings that he may have been being selfish that lingered in the back of his mind began to fade.

“Hey buddy, need me to carry you to the car?” Dan smiled at his half-asleep boyfriend, admiring how adorable he looked when he just sleepily nodded and let out a soft groan of approval.

Dan and Ross said their goodbyes before going to the car where Brian was waiting for them. The ride to Ross’ home would have been silent if not for the radio, but no one really minded. Ross, feeling slightly more awake, thought over what had just happened, and, while he enjoyed himself, he couldn’t help but feel a little disappointed. It wasn’t that it didn’t live up to his expectations, but there was something that didn’t feel right and Ross was struggling to figure it out.

Once at Ross’ apartment the three began to unwind. They were all dancing around bringing up what had just happened, somehow talking about it was more nerve-wrecking than actually taking part. Brian was about ready to break, but surprisingly it was Dan who posed the question.

“So how did you feel about today?” Dan was obviously nervous. He still had some insecurities about the fact that he hadn’t had sex with Ross yet, and the fact that he hadn’t taken as big a role in today was weighing on his mind and he hoped that he hadn’t disappointed Ross. While that wasn’t an issue, Ross still didn’t know what was bothering him and he couldn’t lie to his boyfriends and pretend that everything was great.

“I… I don’t know. Like, it was everything I imagined, but I don’t know. I think… Would it be okay if I had some time alone to think about it?” Ross felt bad for asking but being around so many people had exhausted him and he felt the need to be alone.

“Of course,” Brian said and Dan nodded, but they were both scared that they had done something wrong.

“Thanks, I think I’m gonna go have a nap or whatever but you can stay and we’ll talk later. Love you,” Ross excused himself, giving both of them a kiss before he left. When he was gone Dan instantly began to panic.

“We fucked up, didn’t we?” Dan couldn’t keep the misery out of his tone, and while Brian was usually one to help Dan feel better and bring his spirits back up he couldn’t this time. He was just as confused, just as worried, just as afraid.

“I don’t know Dan.”


	2. Chapter 2

Ross meant to take nap, he really did, but after an hour of tossing and turning, he knew that wasn’t going to happen. He didn’t know why he felt like this. Shouldn’t he be ecstatic considering his biggest sexual fantasy had just been fulfilled? It didn’t make sense. He had enjoyed himself so much that to say he enjoyed himself was an understatement, and the fact that afterwards he heard some of his friend's relationships growing was a bonus he hadn’t even thought of.

Everything had been perfect. Better than he imagined, but the comedown… as soon as everything stopped there was something that made Ross feel off.

Was it just because it was over?

Was it the fact that there were more people? Was everything just too draining?

Maybe he was just tired of sex, and it was just too much too fast.

Ross wondered if this was something similar to post-concert depression. He tried to remember if he had felt this way before.

He had. Every time after he had been with one of his friends he had felt like something was missing, but it never lingered like this.

What was different?

Thinking over it Ross tried to remember what had happened after he had been with any of his friends. They’d never made him feel uncomfortable, and he had never felt unsafe, or that their friendship had been put at risk. Most of the time they would go on their way or send Ross on his way and he’d spend the rest of his time with Dan and Brian.

Ross smiled when he thought of his boyfriends. The fact that they had done all of this for him, it was incredible. He felt slightly guilty about the way he was feeling but he hoped they would understand. Ross knew they would. They loved him, this showed that; the way they took care of him and always asked if he enjoyed himself showed that they loved and cared for him.

Love and care.

Maybe…

Ross knew that had to be it.

Whenever he was with any of the others he never had the love that Dan and Brian gave him. Of course, he felt cared about and knew that his friends loved him, in a more platonic way, but maybe he needed more than that, and he wanted it from Dan and Brian.

Yeah, that was it.

While Ross loved feeling used and humiliated, he loved feeling cared for more. Considering the way he had been treated in previous relationships due to his size it made sense. Whenever he was with any of his other friends his mind always went back to Brian and Dan. He should have seen it sooner.

Getting out of bed Ross went to tell Brian and Dan his discoveries. The guilt of leaving them in the dark was starting to weigh heavier on him now that he knew the reason for his feelings and the fact that the reason should have been so obvious.

The guilt worsened when he walked into the living room and saw an exhausted and confused Brian comforting Dan whose eyes were ringed red from crying. He knew it was all his fault and the thought that he had hurt them after everything they had done for him made his chest feel tight.

Ross felt like turning back. Pretend that he didn’t see anything and he’d let them know how he felt later. This felt like something he wasn’t meant to see. Had they felt like this before and not told him? Were they truly comfortable with his fantasy and the fact that it had been fulfilled?

Before Ross could run back to the bedroom Brian turned and saw him. Ross froze like a deer in headlights, unsure of what to do until Brian waved him over.

“Hey,” Brian smiled sadly and the guilt Ross felt continued to grow.

“I… I’m sorry,” Ross could barely speak; could barely make himself look at his boyfriends.

Dan sat up slightly, wiping his eyes and sniffing before he spoke.

“Why are you sorry? This was all our fault.” Dan’s voice was weak and croaky from crying. Brian rubbed Dan’s back in an attempt to calm him down.

Ross looked at Dan in confusion.

“What do you mean your fault? You guys have been amazing doing all of this for me and I just fucking left you alone like a fucking ungrateful cunt!” Ross exclaimed, tears beginning to stream down his face. He didn’t understand how Dan and Brian had got it into their heads that they had done something wrong when he was clearly the one at fault.

Both Dan and Brian were taken aback by Ross’ words.

“Ross that’s… we don’t think that,” Brian told him, moving slightly and Dan moved as well so that there was room between them for Ross to sit.

“We just,” Dan took a deep breath. He felt like an idiot, especially since he had convinced himself that Ross didn’t love him anymore because he and Brian may have fucked up.

“We thought that we may have done something wrong,” Dan explained, still unsure as to whether or not they had, but from the look Ross gave them it was clear that they hadn’t.

“What? No! You guys, this has been amazing, I just-I just realised something,” Ross felt his cheeks flush as he realised how soppy his realisation was, but the way that his boyfriends were looking at him told Ross that he wouldn’t be getting out of this.

“I just… like I enjoyed myself, really I did, but I always felt like there was something missing, but it wasn’t until now that I stopped to think about it, and it was you guys, like I know that you were there this time but you weren’t really there, y’know what I mean?” Ross couldn’t find the way to explain it coherently.

Dan however completely understood or knew to an extent how Ross felt. When Suzy asked him questions, or when he made comments it didn’t feel like him. He wasn’t one to humiliate Ross like that. When he tried to humiliate Ross it was never demeaning, he liked to have a loving tone to it and make it more of a compliment. Dan wasn’t a fan of being mean to people, and even though he knew Ross liked it he had a constant fear that he would go too far.

“And, y’know I enjoyed it in the moment, like you guys were great. Everyone was, but coming down from it, I dunno something just felt off,” Ross shrugged. He felt like an idiot for feeling this way and wished that he could just feel fine after everything. Brian could see that Ross was beating himself up about everything and that Dan was still feeling self-conscious about the way that he had acting during the scene.

“It’s not your fault Ross. There’s no way any of us could have seen this happening, but I’m glad you told us.” Brian had been with people in the past who were scared to tell him if they didn’t like something. For a long time, Brian blamed himself even though it wasn’t his fault and he was afraid that something would go wrong with Ross which was why he always made sure to ask if Ross was okay, and took things slower with him, especially with Dan in the mix. Brian had always been good about asking for consent, checking on his partner and making sure to set rules but with the way things had been with a few exes he wasn’t prepared to take any chances. He cared about Ross and Dan too much.

Ross nodded, showing his understanding. Dan sniffled but made a noise in agreement.

“Come on, it’s been a long day,” Brian said, getting up and then picking up Ross who yelped. Dan couldn’t help but laugh, it sounded a little broken due to crying but seeing his boyfriends messing around together made him feel better.

Brian carried Ross to the bedroom while Dan followed behind them. After dropping Ross on the bed and making Dan lay down Brian quickly left to grab some snacks, drinks and a movie before returning. He set everything up before laying down next to Ross so Ross was between both him and Dan.

“I think we could all use some rest,” Brian observed, noticing that both of his boyfriends were half asleep already.

Ross yawned as he agreed with Brian, his yes being lost in the yawn.

“I don’t think I want to have sex again for like a month,” Ross commented absentmindedly, voice still filled with sleepiness.

“Guess birthday sex will have to be put on hold,” Dan joked, and Ross groaned something unintelligible as he cuddled up to his boyfriends, feeling happy and loved. This was all he needed. His new fantasy, his new dream. All he wanted now was Dan and Brian and wherever this relationship would take them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner 
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr:
> 
> Fic blog: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/shipgrumps-equals-hashtag-boner
> 
> Follow me on instagram:
> 
> Art: https://www.instagram.com/retro_roses/?hl=en


End file.
